1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an image forming system.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been known an image forming system that includes one or more mobile terminals and one or more image forming apparatuses. According to such an image forming system, it becomes possible to remotely control the image forming apparatus by the mobile terminal and it becomes possible to automatically select one image forming apparatus as the output destination of a mobile terminal among plural image forming apparatuses in accordance with the positional information of the mobile terminal.
Further, there has been proposed a configuration in which plural mobile terminals are combined (grouped) so that the information related to the image forming apparatus (e.g., access right information) can be shared among the plural mobile terminals (see, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication NO. 2010-003128). According to this document, by giving access right to an operator who is located near an image forming apparatus installed in a separated position so that the operator can temporarily access the document in the image forming apparatus, it becomes possible to remotely receive the document.
By doing this, by combining the plural mobile terminals, it becomes possible to share information about the image forming apparatus (e.g., the access right information) among the plural mobile terminals.